


Uncertainty

by awesomeow



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 2 years of waiting, Bestfriend Seven, Can be - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, I love Jihyun, I love saeran, MC is a student, Ray is alive, Spoilers, Spoilers of Another story, Trauma, Without Jihyun, Yoosung is a schoolmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeow/pseuds/awesomeow
Summary: V's eyes were treated. Rika is being investigated and getting treatment. Ray survived the fire and the truth behind his identity was revealed . The RFA is struggling to get their image up again and MC....what happens to her now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic so.....hahahahahaha trash

Chapter 1 - Sigh

Sigh.

MC sighed for the eleventh time. Staring at the white ceiling of her room, she tried to stop her mind from reminiscing such head-aching memories.  
Whenever she gets free time, she can't help but remember all the chaos that has happened to her.

She met a "game developer" that brought her to some place to test a messenger dating game that feels so real. Ray, the hacker, was very kind to her that she was unaware that she is being held as a hostage--but hey, Ray really is very nice to her. He brought her to some place far, well she doesn't know for her stupidity to agree to come blindfolded with a stranger. This messenger game Ray introduced to her is about the oraganiztion "RFA," hosting a party to help people. She became a party coordinator like how Ray explained how the game should be. She was having fun chatting with these six AIs and Ray keep on pushing for some weird contract. It was all fun and games until she met this man who's the leader of the RFA in person telling her not to trust what she was told to.

THIS IS SO CONFUSING.

Ray admitted that the RFA is real and the members there-- Jaehee, Jumin, Seven, Zen, Yoosung, and the leader are real persons and not AIs. Then a twisted miserable "Rika" came to the scene who happened to be the founder of RFA and the ex lover of V-- the leader of RFA. She built a cult known as "Mint Eye" and Ray is her loyal disciple and god, MC can't even understand what happened here but the leader of the RFA is being tortured physically and emotionally by Rika.

Rika's past sufferings were unveiled but it does not justify her acts. She tried to recruit MC to Mint Eye while locking V out, take note while being high with the drug he was forced to drink.

Seven came and save them both ( ~~Yes mighty god7)~~ and she spent a lot of time caring for V. ~~And that might include falling in love with this mint-haired leader. Err~~. After recovering from the drug, V was stabbed by Rika (she really is beyond repair). They went to the hospital as soon as they discovered V's bloody body, ofcourse.

Jumin, Seven and the intelligence unit headed by Jaehee took care of Rika. But before the RFA members could get her, the Mint Eye headquarters exploded together with Rika's appartment. Rika is still alive ~~and kicking and still have the guts to ruin the RFA party~~ and receiving a treatment right now but Ray......

MC shut her eyes harshly. Her head feels like being hammered every time she remembers these happenings. It has been 2 months but everything feels fresh.

Another sigh. She needs a breather.

Just in time, she received a text from Seven telling her to come over to his bunker and bring ice cream with her. Ofcourse, one cookies and cream and one chocolate flavor.

Another sigh. At least, this will keep her mind occupied.

\---

She bought the largest ice cream size available in the convenience store. She made a mental note to never let Seven go until he pays for this. 

MC is the only one in the RFA who knows Seven's address. Aside from the fact that Seven's bunker is near her house, she 'need' to go there.

She loves to go to the bunker, though. There are a lot of high-tech things around there. Seven's inventions are out of this world. He said that it's just his way of venting out his stress and passing time. It's really fascinating; but the thing is, everyday, Seven's security password changes.

At first it's really easy like "Say Defender of Justice Seven Zero Seven in Arabic" and then it went to "Say Does Jumin is gay in Arabic." Yesterday the door went "Do an aegyo in Arabic." AND HE DID NOT REALLY OPEN THE DOOR WITHOUT MC DOING IT.

MC wondered what kind of stupid prank will welcome her but as she pressed the doorbell she was shocked--  
"Do you love Kim Jihyun? Answer in Arabic."

Eyes wide from the question, she blinked a few times before gaining herself back. "This Seven...." Annoyed, she grabbed her phone and typed a text to Seven... and look, that idiot even changed his name in her contacts.

To: Pretty Fairy Seven

SEVEN, I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, I WILL NOT HELP YOU KIDNAP ELLY.

3 seconds after she hit send, she heard the openning of the door with Seven making a peace sign behind it. MC laughed at him telling him that she's just joking but it is only to hide the awkwardness of the question.

Seven excitedly snatched the ice creams and before MC could forget...

"Hey Seven, show me the money."

\--

 

Seven's appearance did not really changed from how he used to look when he saved MC. The bags underneath his eyes are still there and he still looks very tired but somehow his aura is a bit happy.

"MC, are you done checking me out?" Seven blurted out while eating his favorite chocolate flavor ice cream.

"Uhmmm maybe, I still find your guns attractive." MC joked and Seven's reaction was priceless! He hid his chest with his arms and made a please-don't expression. MC laughed at him because that's what he's made of. 100% fun. 

"Don't fall for my body, V will get angry." Seven immediately put his hands over his mouth when he noticed MC's laughter was cut and replaced by a grim expression.

'Oh she doesn't wanna talk about it.' The read head quickly apologized and switched topic after his mistake. They were talking happily until they heard crashing sounds. Sounds like another glass is shattered.

"MC, I think it's your cue." Seven gave her a sad smile and headed to his working area. This is not the first time it happened and she is quite used to it.

She went to the room where the crashing sounds came from and a pair of mint green eyes grazed at her with so much familiarity

"Ray....."


	2. Saeran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have a lot of flash backs. Lolol. Sorry if it's confusing. And btw, I really love Saeraaaan!

  
"Ray....."

The white-haired guy looked at MC with familiarity. His hands are trembling and his eyes are wavering. He's uttering words without cohesion and trying to calm down but he's really panicky.

MC took a step forward to attend the guy's needs but he immediately cut her off.

"NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME argh.... I'M DANGEROUS MC....Argh... my head hurts"

Using his left hand, the guy clutched his head to try to relieve the pain. His posture is wobbly but he's trying to regain his balance. He's trying so hard to ease what he's feeling but Ray looks so pained.

The sight of him hurting breaks MC's heart. He's been through a lot, he deserves to be happy too. He deserves to be taken care of, he deserves to be fine. He deserves a normal life without anyone trying to harm him. He deserves to live.

She took several heavy steps and hugged him. To give him a little support and a lot of comfort.

"N-no, MC....Stay away from me ughhh I-I m-might hurt you."

Ray tried to push her hands away from him--away from the things he might do, away from the danger that he already is. He can't control his emotions and even when he try harder, it is just worsening the pain and agony inside him. He's aware that when he loses his temper, he can hurt anyone and even his precious MC.

"Shhhhh. You won't hurt me. I know you won't hurt me or anybody. Calm down, okay?"

MC gave him a reassuring smile, the one that she generously give him everytime. She patted his head and his hug tightens.

MC is a ball of sunshine to him. Even with all his darkness, she still managed to give him light to see. She radiates. Her smiles are always warm and welcoming. She gave him hope even from the start--even before coming to the Mint Eye.

After few minutes in MC's arms, he calmed down and went back to the bed and began to space out.

MC looked at Ray with concerned eyes. In weeks of visiting here, she noticed that Ray usually space out. He'll just look at the sky as if he wants to float like the clouds up there. His mint eyes always get drawn by the vast blue sky and when the night comes, he'll stop staring at it and try to divert his attention to something else. She once asked Ray why he always look at the sky and he answered,

"I am waiting for the judgement from the sky. It witnessed everything and is my only companion who can understand me."

MC wanted to be the sky for Ray. She wants to help him live and forget about the Mint Eye incident. She feels responsible and guilty for what happened to the RFA and Ray. If she's just not that stupid to come to the Mint Eye and fall for Rika's tricks, maybe these sufferings won't happen... maybe Ray won't look like this. By any means, she wants to help the RFA, Ray and herself to recover.

"Ray, a-are your wounds fine now?"

Ray didn't seem to hear her because he was busy staring at the sky. MC checked his wounds from the distance and felt relieved that they seem to heal now. His arm is still broken and bandaged, hanging on his shoulder but the burns are healed. She won't ever forget how Ray looked like when he was rushed to the hospital from the explosion.

\---

_**[Day 10 in RFA]** _

_After Ray's last call to her, she hurried to go to the Mint Eye but Seven did not let her. She told him that Ray might be in danger and she can't let another person be in danger because of Rika. V is at the hospital right now and fighting for his life and another's life is also at risk because of Rika. She can't take it!_

_"Why do you care so much for that hacker?"_

_"He's being manipulated, Seven! For fuck's sake! We need to save him!"_

_Seven stared at her wide-eyed for seconds, snorts came later that turned into laughter._

_"Fuck you Seven! This is not the time to be laughing. Someone's life is at risk."_

_"Okay MC, we'll go to Mint Eye. But first we should do something about that bad mouth of yours."_

  
_Turns out that Seven found her cussing really surprising. She's been calm, prim and proper in the messenger and now she's all out. He said that if the members would hear her cursing, everyone will turn nuts, V is on the top of the list. He made her eat a pack of Honney Buddha Chips to 'cleanse' her mouth and promised her that they'll go to the hacker._

_With the satellite camera, Seven watched what's going on inside the Mint Eye while MC is preparing everything they need in case that there would be hazards waiting for them. The intelligence unit is also watching for some suspicious moves they will encounter. Everyone is busy fighting Rika's plans. To think of it, Rika really is a smart ass and a control freak. She managed to found a cult and invite people to join it. For some absurd reasons, the way she talks can make everyone swoon and believe her. If not for MC's strong life principles, she would also believe Rika's smooth words like how Ray followed each of his Savior's orders._

_"Damn! Why is this camera not functioning?"_

_"Huh? What's happening Seven? Is R-ray alright?"_

_Seven looks very frustrated. Even if MC wants to help him, she can't. She's not knowledgeable enough to keep up with Seven's skills. And she might just cause trouble there. She's just leaving everything to Seven and hoping that it will be soon okay._

_"The camera only shows the same event minutes ago! I bet that hacker did something."_

_"Why would Ray do such thing? He became in charge after Rika left the Mint---SHIT SEVEN TRY TO LOOK AT THE CAMERA IN RIKA'S APPARTMENT!"_

_Seven punched in some keys that immediately shifted the video they're watching to an all black screen. It must be the camera from Rika's appartment. The screen then turned to blurred screen._

_"Wait, what? I installed that camera in a safe place. How--"_

_MC is now panicking. She knew that Rika must be up to something. Ray will follow each word that his "Savior" would utter and she's afraid that he'll also sacrifice his life to follow Rika's wants._

_Ring ring ring_

_Seven switched the video back to Mint Eye's full view camera as he leave MC to take Jaehee's phone call. He told MC to watch over in his place to catch what's happening there since they won't be able to find anything from the camera in Rika's pad._

_"Hello, Jaehee. Why did you call?"_

_"Luciel! Rika's appartment exploded!"_

_"That explains why the camera is not functioning. Is Rika safe?"_

_"She probably is. I believe that she's not dumb enough to die like that. I bet it's one of her tricks."_

_"I figured that too." Everyone in RFA is now aware how twisted Rika's mind is. She liked how V faked her death and lived it up for 6 months to be free from suspicions. She might use the I'm-dead-surprise-I'm-not trick again._

_"But Luciel, the thing is, the Mint Eye's camera log is delayed for five minutes and we tried to look for the right log. It turns out that the Mint eye--"_

_"Exploded too."_

_Seven looked at the monitor screen showing how the Mint Eye's headquarters exploded with the parts flying to different directions. If there are still people inside the building, they are probably dead because of the impact. The explosion itself destroyed the whole place and the fire it brought could roast everything._

_And like the fire igniting in the Mint eye the girl in front of the monitor tears are non-stop. She witnessed how her plan of saving Ray fail and burn down to ashes._

_"Seven, I n-ne-need to go there..." Her tears aren't stopping and her thoughts aren't clear._

_"I NEED TO GO THERE, SEVEN! I NEED TO SAVE RAY!"_

_Seven's eyes are full of pity and concern. MC endured everything she's been through. She is very strong and calm but seeing her break down like this is what Seven's afraid of. He can't do anything but offer a shoulder to cry on and pat her back._

_\--_

_MC bawled her eyes out. After her break down, she can't look Seven in the eyes. His jacket is wet from her tears and maybe mucus, too. She's embarrassed that he has to see her at her worst state but he said it was okay. It was normal. But he also joked that his jacket should be hand-washed by MC. Which she'll probably really do._

_Jumin told MC to be strong in front of V when he wakes up. If she'll break down, V might also break down too. Right now she and V are giving each other's strength so if one falls, they will both suffer._

_\--_

_Seven can't help but to be curious about the Mint Eye hacker. He can't believe that he's already dead and something keeps pulling him to check this guy. He's been in the similar situation before but he's still alive. If that guy is as good as him, he won't die there unless he really planned to die there. Out of curiosity, he tagged along to the Intelligence Unit to investigate the day after the tragedy happened._

_Mint Eye building is unrecognizable. Debris of rocks and spiky metals are the only things left from the castle-like cult headquarter. The creepy hallways are nothing but ashes now. Only the Mint Eye logo that flew meters away from the building is the evidence that they came to the right place._

_Hours passed. They gathered some evidences to charge Rika but they did not find any body. The team's assumption is that the hacker's body disintegrated to pieces and turned into ashes because of the strong explosion. It can be true but Seven's secret agent instincts tell him otherwise. If he was placed in the same situation, he could've escaped._

_They said that the bomb is similar to what he installed in Rika's apartment so if it's true, there is a ten-minute countdown before the actual explosion. MC said that the hacker called her before it happened that lasted for less than two minutes. She said that the guy mentioned that he stayed in her old room which was on the third floor of the building. Estimating the time of the call and gathering up courage to escape, the hacker might still have five minutes to escape. If he was in the similar built as him (according to MC) how can he escape?_

_Seven tried to visualize how Mint Eye building looked like. MC said that there is a large window in her room that can fit a human. If the hacker jumped there, there's still four minutes to run. The hacker must be trained for combats if he has the guts to fight the great Seven-oh-seven that's why it ain't impossible to successfully jump from the third floor. If you're trying to escape from an exploding bomb, your brain rushes and most probably you'll run on a straight line._

_Seven positioned his self to where the hacker might landed after jumping from the window. He set his phone in a timer of four minutes and began to run straight as fast as he can. He stopped when the timer reached it's limit and he tried to look around. He's in the middle of the forest in this mountain. The trees are still fine in here but some large pieces of roasted rocks flew here. If one is desperate to rush running here, he might get tripped and stumble along the way._

_He looked around trying to find the hacker's body. This is only his intuition but his intuition are always 80% correct so he'll not give up on this one._

_Fifteen minutes passed but he still hasn't found anything. He's losing hope that the hacker is still alive. Due to exhaustion because of running so much earlier, he did not notice the tree root that caught up his left foot causing him to stumble and roll down._

_"What an idiot." Seven thought to himself. He'll just go back to the Intelligence Unit. They've been boombarding his phone with calls and texts to return because it's getting dark. He tried to hold onto something in the ground to stand and regain his balance but heck, his foot is still aching. He tried to look at the condition of his foot but something grabbed his attention._

_No it's not something, it is SOMEONE! Is he dead?!_

_Seven touched the white-haired guy and he's not cold. He checked the pulses and they are still beating. He turned him so he'll see the injuries in his body and this man have some few serious damages. What shocked him is when he looked up to see his face, he felt like he is the one with injuries._

_He felt weak to see...._

_**"Saeran."** _


End file.
